Torture of love for both?
by kivey
Summary: hate people read a story want to make one. no flaming. don't like don't read. Percy and Annabeth get into many incidents that just improve there feelings which are pretty large already.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: nothing like odd appearances and weird quests to get you down**

**(A/N this is my writing style I WON'T change it)**

Percy was very pissed he had just gotten out of goody and in his car when a call came through on his phone. Apparently he was requested to go to Olympus with Annabeth. He was not angry at the fact he was going with Annabeth but with the fact that the message was about bad news. He cannot seem to get used to doing this. He entered the lobby when he went up to the guard he told him to make sure the elevator was empty and blah blah blah. He went in and was sent up very pissed and tired.

Percy- "God damned quests."

Annabeth- "Hey seaweed brain."

Percy- "Ahhhh."

Annabeth-*laughing* "What did I scare you?"

Percy- "Thats not funny-."

Annabeth- "of course it is."

as she said that she kissed him shortly the doors opened and they were meet by Percy's dad. Percy got so shocked he jumped 2 feet in the air. Annabeth just looked wide eyed at his father. Percy's dad just laughed and admitted he had no problem with them together. The way he said together worried Percy. Athena walked up telling them to hurry up and left with a scowl directed at Percy. Percy shrugged his shoulders and knew that would happen.

Percy- "Lets go."

Annabeth- "Fine."

Poseidon- "Hurry we don't want to leave your uncle waiting."

Percy- "Fine."

Percy and Annabeth followed the god when they got to the throne room they were meet with the gaze of every god and goddess. Percy mumbled under his breath Deja-vue. Annabeth looked at him and just continued until Zeus stopped them telling them that there is a quest on earth very important that they must take. After speaking for some time they went back to earth and straight to the camp to speak with Chiron.

Percy- "When do we ever get at least one year without quests?"  
Annabeth- "Never."

Percy- "I have to agree."

Annabeth- "Why do you think this is so important."

Percy- "I don't know wish I knew."

they drove for some time Annabeth noticed he was upset about something she was determined to find out. Percy could see that there was a question coming and answered "No". Annabeth was confused and then realized that he would not answer her question. She looked at him with suspiscion and decided to ask him later. Percy continued driving till they reached to camp at which they parked at went inside to see Chiron. On their way there they were greeted by some year-rounders and said hello but they could tell something was wrong with Percy. Soon they found Chiron and asked him of the quest. He told them to go see the oracle and get the answer. They went to rachel and asked of course it was nothing they expected. **(A/N don't know what to put so I will think about it then replace chapter.)**

Percy- "Lets go find out where we have to go."

Annabeth- "OK."

they meet up with Chiron later and he tells them that it will be in Greece for about a month learning from five different gods or goddess's. Percy was not surprised he was still pissed and was to busy to make any of this info matter to him. They were told it would be by any type of transportation they wanted except air so that left boat travel. Percy asked if he could be told what room's they had. Chiron frowned and told them it was one room. Percy looked at him like that was the dumbest thing ever said. Percy left to his cabin to get packed for the trip. He heard a knock on his door.

Percy- "Come in."

Grover- "Hey man nice to see you again."

Percy- "Nice to see you to."

Grover- "Something wrong?"

Percy- "yes and no I will not tell you."

Grover- "OK well have a nice trip."

Percy- "What do you know about it?"  
Grover- "Besides the one bedroom on the ship and one bedroom in the hotel nothing."  
Percy- "Hotel?"  
Grover- "Yep one room."

Percy- "Hmm well I guess I will see you later."

Grover- "Bye."

Percy is still angry at the dumb asses at his school. When he heard a knock on his door. He went to it and opened it. He saw Annabeth in front of one of her sisters and brothers who pushed her inside then left. Percy lifted an eyebrow at there behavior. Annabeth sat down next to his bag realizing he was done packing.

Percy- "So what was that about."

Annabeth- "everyone wants to know whats wrong when you got angry today."

Percy- "Why?"

Annabeth- "When you got angry a wall of water appeared and fogged no one could see you."

Percy- "So?"

Annabeth- "when it dropped you where gone and five targets were ripped to shreds."

Percy- "Why did they send you to ask?"

Annabeth- "They thought that since we are dating that you would tell me."

Percy- "They can never leave me well alone I will tell you just don't interupt please."

Annabeth- "OK."

Percy explained how these ids at his school did not believe him about having a girlfriend and constantly pissing him off by talking shit about Annabeth. He could see her reaction and it was not good. He continued to explain that they continued to do it until Percy beat the crap out of him even then it did not help end his anger.

Percy- "That is what has been bothering me."

Annabeth- "ηλίθιος homo κώλο του" (stupid ass homo's)

Percy- "well at least I feel somewhat better."

Annabeth tells him that she is going to go back to her cabin to sleep. Percy lets her go and lays down wishing that the quest he is about to go on would not happen. He falls asleep with a dream he realized Aphrodite put in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: speedy ship?**

Percy woke up unhappily realizing that today at two he was leaving with Annabeth to Greece to get taught for some reason by five of the gods and goddess. He got up and dressed combing his hair and walking to the amphitheater. When he got there he sat down holding his head in his hands. The breakfast bell sounds and everyone walks towards the amphitheater. Percy gets up and walks towards the beach. Annabeth notices this along with all of the other campers. She follows quickly behind him. He stops in front of the water and looks out. Annabeth walks up with some of her siblings wondering what's wrong.

Annabeth- "What's wrong Percy?"

Percy- "Tell Dionysus that I will be back later."

Annabeth- "why?"

Percy did not answer that next question instead he walked into the water to his fathers palace. Annabeth was struck dumb by his move. Her siblings were just as shocked. He continued walking until he meet some guards at the palace gates. They knew him and let him through. He walked into his fathers throne room where he was sitting down at a table. He calmly walked up and asked him who was going to teach them. His father was surprised at his appearance but he answered that five of the gods would. Percy thanked him then went up to the surface onto the beach. Annabeth had left but left one of her siblings to wait for him. He ends up finding her in the big house.

Annabeth- "Hey Percy where have you been?

Percy- "With my father talking."

Annabeth- "What did you talk about?"  
Percy- "Who would be teaching us."

Annabeth- "who is it?"

Percy- "Five of the Olympians."

Annabeth- "That is kind of obvious."

Percy- "Hey he didn't say anything but that."

Annabeth- "Fine lets just get ready and go."

Percy was not very apprehensive about this quest just very pissed at what he found when he got on the ship. The room they had gotten was a honey moon suite. After dropping his bags he walked out and went to the guard rails to look at the ocean to take his mind off things. After a while he came back and got pissed again at the sign that was on the door.

Percy- "Are the Gods trying to screw with us?"  
Annabeth- "I think so."

Percy- "Wouldn't your mom be pissed right now?"

Annabeth- "i would guess so."

Percy- "Then why hasn't she done anything?"

Annabeth- "she cant stop all of the gods."

Percy- "This situation seems like Aphrodite's style."

it turned out to be getting late so Percy crashed on the couch give Annabeth the bed. He ended up remembering what Clarisse had said to him about how it took him long enough to finally start dating Annabeth and the fact that the Aphrodite cabin was going to push him if he did not try. He wondered if the Aphrodite cabin knew about this. He decided to ask Annabeth when she woke up tomorrow. They woke up when the cabin door was knocked on. Percy opened it up and one of the sailors said they would be in Greece in one hour. Percy was shocked he would have guessed that it would take them at least a week.

Percy- "One hour?"

Annabeth- "That is weird."

Percy- "Oh before I forget I need to ask the Aphrodite cabin if they knew about this."

Annabeth- "Why?"

Percy- "Because there mother might have told them about this."

Annabeth- "Oh."  
Percy- "do you have a Drachma?"

Annabeth- "Let me see."

Annabeth looked around for a while and found her stash of ten Drachma's giving Percy one of them so he could talk to the Aphrodite cabin. Percy created a mist with some water and contacted the whole cabin asking the question about whether they knew about this one room and trip.

Whole cabin- "Yes we knew about it, it was our mother's idea."

Percy- "Figures."

Whole cabin- "why whats wrong?"

Percy- "Nothing just wanted to know."

Whole cabin- "Oh ok."

Percy- "Did she set up the suite at the hotel to?"

Whole cabin- "Yes."

Percy- "Man."

Annabeth- "Percy the ship is docking."

Whole cabin- "Looks like you lovers calling."

Percy- "shut up."

after he was done talking with them he ended the message with them and walked out finding Annabeth sitting there with her suit case. He grabbed his and just followed her when they walked to the parking lot they found someone ask for them. They responded and he said there was a car for the in the parking lot isle B the sixth one down. When they got to the car it turned out to be a Audi R8 they got in and Percy drove them to the hotel. When they got to the suite he asked the same thing as before to Annabeth.

Percy- "Are they trying to screw with us?"  
Annabeth- "Yep." 

they both looked at the name of the suite it was the honeymoon suite. Percy could not stop thinking how they were getting screwed over by the gods. He can see them laughing at him right now. He would love to punch each and everyone of them but he has a quest to do. He goes outside and is meet by Athena he got a big shock at seeing her. He asked what she was doing here. She just told him that she was one of the teachers. Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus were the rest of the teachers. They all appeared by him and he thought "OH shit." they all appeared to smile at his comment so he mentally screamed "stay out of my head" after thinking of Annabeth which earned him a smile from Aphrodite and a scowl from Athena. Annabeth came out a stopped cold from seeing them around Percy.

Percy- "Shit."

Annabeth- "What are you guys doing here?"

Athena- "Why do you think?"  
Annabeth- "Your our teacher's."

Aphrodite- "Yep I cant wait to speak with you both."

Percy groaned and was nervous at being so close to five of the Gods and Goddess. Annabeth sensed his discomfort. Athena read what she was thinking and looked at Percy with a raised eyebrow. Percy started fidgeting he cringed at the way Athena asked what was wrong. He sat there with six gazes directed at him. Now he really wished he was not the center of attention.

Percy- "Nothing."

Percy looks at Annabeth wishing she could hear his thought of getting him out of this mess. Athena continues to look at him. He is about ready to die from all the attention. Aphrodite continues to smile at him opening her mouth to say something. Percy hangs his head expecting something bad what came out was the very way bad is used.

Aphrodite- "how cute you thinking of Annabeth at a time like this."

after that was said Percy was nervous to look in Athena's eyes considering she would be pissed at him he did see her go rigged out of the corner of his eye. He could tell the other Gods and Goddess were trying very hard not to laugh. He eventually looked in her gaze and was ready to run for dear life at what he saw in them only anger.

Hephaestus- "lets go before the poor boy dies of embarrassment or of Athena killing him."

Athena- "Fine we will be back to teach you whatever we feel like tomorrow."

Aphrodite- "Young love."

Apollo- "I fell bad for you man."

after they left he sat down and just sat there wanting to die when Annabeth walked up to him and gave him a questioning gaze. He eventually went back up to the suite to sleep and crashed on the couch. When he finished thinking of how much torture he was going to get tomorrow he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: learning together**

Percy was really pissed off when he woke up he woke up next to Annabeth and Aphrodite was moving the blanket over them. Then she left with him there unfortunately she snapped her fingers before leaving causing him to sleep. When he woke up he was next to Annabeth and fell out of the bed in embarrassment. Annabeth woke up when she heard something fall looked over and saw Percy right next to the bed. She wondered why they were in the same bed with a red face much the same as his.

Percy- "Aphrodite."

Annabeth- "Oh she did this."

Percy- "Yep moved me then made me go back to sleep before I could get up."

Annabeth- "Why?"  
Percy- "We should ask her."

Percy could not say he did not like waking up like that. Annabeth could not say she did not like it either. Percy got up and went into the bathroom and took a shower. After coming out he let Annabeth take one he opened a coke and sat down waiting for the gods to come in and laugh at him. Fortunately it was only Athena unfortunately she was pissed at him for what happened. He tried to explain what happened but was to scared to considering she looked like she was going to kill him. Annabeth came out and he looked at her with pleading eyes. She just stood there waiting for something to happen.

Percy- "It wasn't like..."

Athena- "Save it."

Percy- "But..."

Athena- "Annabeth what happened."

Annabeth- "Aphrodite."

Athena- "Oh."

Percy- "So am I off the hook?"  
Athena- "No I am still pissed you did not try to get out of the bed."

Percy- "How are you supposed to that if you only have one second?"

Athena- "Try."

Athena left and Percy just mumbled "why me?" he then decided to go outside and find the teachers. He was not very eager to take lessons from Athena but was going to have to anyways. It was set up in an order where Aphrodite was the last one to teach them so they can actually get work done in the others. Percy was afraid of his first one which was with Athena. He was lucky enough to get through it but was very nervous through the whole thing. When they finally got to the last one he was even more nervous he had to get a drink.

Aphrodite- "Our topic today is sleeping with another person."

Percy-*gagging on his drink* "Why me?"

Annabeth- "I am here to you know."

Aphrodite- "Oh so you remember that Percy?"  
Percy- "How can I not."

Aphrodite- "That's good."

Percy- "Zeus help me."

Aphrodite- "I have to say Zeus wont he is enjoying this."

Percy- "Dammit."

Annabeth- "Why did you do that."

Aphrodite- "You two look perfect together."

Percy- "Again why me?"

Aphrodite- "Again on the topic it can be of free will or of no free will at all."

Percy- "What do you mean by that?"  
Aphrodite- "If you are stuck and have one bed and nowhere else to sleep."

Percy- "So?"

Aphrodite- "Well sometimes you don't want that person to sleep on the floor."

Percy- "Why do I get the feeling that you are talking about us oh wait this morning explains that."

Aphrodite- "Well I was right."

Annabeth- "Maybe I say maybe but still not needed."

Aphrodite- "Don't worry you will see the reason I am doing this eventually."

Annabeth- "I highly doubt that."

after the last lesson Percy took the car for a drive and went straight to a resturant with Annabeth and they ate some food when the headed back to the suite the sea was calm as the drove by it. Percy looked at it and just lost himself until Annabeth screamed his name. He looked back and swerved into the correct lane before flying by a semi. Annabeth was panting pretty bad and Percy pulled over asking if she wanted to drive. She did not want to so he just drove to the hotel and the got settled in.

Percy- "I have the strangest feeling Aphrodite will move me again."

Annabeth- "Maybe if you feel like she will sleep in the bed then don't care."

Percy- "Are you sure?"

Annabeth- "Yea we will just have opposite sides."

Percy- "OK."

they got in the bed and they had the feeling Aphrodite was smiling somewhere. They soon got over the feeling and feel asleep. During the middle of the night they rolled over to where Annabeth's head was on Percy's chest and Percy had his arm around her waist. When Percy woke up he felt a foreign weight on his chest and looked down he saw Annabeth laying on his chest sleeping peacefully. Then he noticed his arm around her waist. He looked up and around but no one was there. He waited until Annabeth woke up and she noticed where she was and gently got up.

Annabeth- "Well that was awkward."

Percy- "Yep."

Annabeth- "Do you think that was Aphrodite?"

Percy- "Nope we probable just moved in our sleep."

Annabeth- "Yea maybe."

Annabeth would never admit to him that she liked that and wanted to stay like that for the whole day but she got up thinking he might not want to. Percy really liked that but was worried she would very much not like to do that again. After she was done he got in the shower. When he got out and dressed he looked around and saw that no one was there. He read a note for him by Annabeth explaining how she went to get food for them. He heard a knock at the door and opened it to Annabeth who came in with some food. After eating they went to the beach to get the lessons. At the last lesson Aphrodite was giddy and could not stop looking at them while stopping in mid sentence. He asked her what she was thinking about. She just replied by explaining what happened to them that morning.

Percy- "Are we some awesome entertainment?"  
Aphrodite- "To everyone except Athena yes."

Percy- "What about my dad."

Aphrodite- "He does not care so long as your happy."

Percy- "Hmm that's good I guess."

Annabeth- "so what is this all about us having to learn about love."

Aphrodite- "It is just about the most important thing it makes up people."

Annabeth- "Oh."

Percy- "You know it feels weird getting this from a girl."

Aphrodite- "Yea but who knows this better than me?"

Percy- "OK you have a point."

after there whole problems of talking about love they left for a movie. While there Percy kissed Annabeth for the first time they have been there. Annabeth kissed back wanting to make more of it but Percy reminded her that the gods were watching so she agreed to not do anything. Aphrodite was waiting for the big make out session but was disappointed because they knew they were watching. Eventually Annabeth could not take it anymore though and kissed him back he was waiting for this so he went along with the make out session she wanted. Athena was pissed and wanted to go down there but happy Zeus did not want her to ruin it so she stayed. Percy could not find out where the hidden camera's that were everywhere were.

Percy- "Damn I cant find the fucking camera's."

Annabeth- "What camera's?"

Percy- "The ones the gods are watching us with."

Annabeth- "There gods they don't need camera's."

Percy- "Dammit your right but why cant they not watch us?"

Annabeth- "We are there entertainment remember?"

Percy- "Yea lets sleep."

they fall asleep but this time in the way the woke up that morning so as to not end up that way anyways. Percy could not be more comfortable to him this felt right. Annabeth was happier than ever she git to be close to Percy and they both did not mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: love of something new**

Percy and Annabeth were up and they both loved being so close to one another it was so new to them but so wonderful all the same. They both wanted to do that for every night they can. Percy woke up and kissed her awake loving her smile until they realized they would be late for there lessons if they did not get up. Percy did not want to move but he did not want to anger Athena further either. He goes out there while getting his lesson Athena looks like she wants to rip his head off. Every time she says something to him he winches. He was soon able to get down with the rest of the lessons except the last.

Percy- "What do we have to learn?"

Aphrodite- "Nothing I just want to test you on what you learned through watching you today."

Percy- "What?"

Annabeth- "You watch us everyday anyways."

Aphrodite- "Well now I wont feel weird about it."

Percy- "Right."

Annabeth- "Well we should go then."

Percy- "What do you want to do?"

Annabeth- "See a movie or walk around talking."

Percy- "Both are great options how about both?"

Annabeth- "OK."

Aphrodite- "Looks like you already passed."

Percy- "What?"

Aphrodite- "You wanted to do what she wanted to do which is what lovers are supposed to do."

Percy- "Well then we should go."

as they leave he can hear Aphrodite talking with the other gods and goddess. He can feel there eyes on his back. The worst feeling is Athena glaring at him. He just Followed Annabeth into the hotel happy to get away from the glares.

Annabeth- "You did not oppose Aphrodite's remark, why?"

Percy- "No point she will just argue with us and I don't want another God or Goddess angry at me."

Annabeth- "That was really smart."

Percy- "I have my moments."

Annabeth- "Those are the moments that I love."

Percy- "Really cause every moment I am with you I love."

Annabeth- "I feel the same way."

Percy- "So movie or walk first?"

Annabeth- "Movie."

they go and see some horror movie Annabeth wanted to burst out laughing at how completely stupid the movie was. Percy just smiled when they saw the movie and got out of it to. The just walked in the park and talked.

Percy- "So how is everything at home?"

Annabeth- "That is a question I should be asking you but good all the same."

Percy- "Mine is fine for now."

Annabeth- "How is Tyson?"

Percy- "He is doing great I feel happy for him."

Annabeth- "How is Nico?"

Percy-"..."

Annabeth- "What's wrong."

Percy- "Nothing its not important."

Annabeth- "It is to me."

Percy- "Fine he.. he hates me."

Annabeth- "What happened?"

Percy- "He just hates me I don't know why."

Annabeth- "Lets go home I am sure you want to think about it."

Percy- "More like sleep on it."

they return home and Percy is very moody he cant get over how Nico hates him. Annabeth tries to comfort him with a kiss but it only improves his mood slightly. He soon lays down next to Annabeth and gets ready to sleep. He can feel Annabeth shivering suddenly cold. He rolls over and puts her back to his chest in order to keep her warm. She soon dozes off with Percy not far behind. When he got up it was about 10 minutes before he had to get up so he laid there next to Annabeth as she woke up. He got out of bed and got ready for the day. During the day Apollo could not help but grin at him for what he did. Percy was confused as to why he was grinning but he guessed it must have had something to do with Annabeth considering Athena was eying him down. The last part of the lessons was when Aphrodite thanked him for taking the first step. He was even more confused.

Percy- "What do you mean?"  
Aphrodite- "When you used your own body to warm Annabeth up."

Percy- "That's all?"

Aphrodite- "yes."

Percy- "Well of course I would I care for her and she was cold so first thing to pop into my mind."

After saying that he heard Hephaestus laughing from across the beach. He turned and looked at him and made him laugh all the more. He then got a comment from him that told him to watch out because she will change his life forever. After that he went rigged and Annabeth noticed she looked at his face and it had gone pale.

Percy- "Shit."

Annabeth- "Whats wrong?"

Percy- "Oh nothing."

Annabeth- "OK."

he could see Apollo and Artemis agreeing on something about him. They seemed to be waiting for him to end his lessons. When he finished and told Annabeth that he would see her later. He walked up to the two of them and asked what they were talking about. They just smiled and said they might tell him later. He just walked away and went to go find Annabeth he soon found her in the hallway. He stopped walking he could feel someone trying to speak to him I his head. He let he person speak and the mental yell was so loud it put him on his knee's. Annabeth came running over to see what happened. Another yell happened and with Percy's uncontrolled powers he made the ocean's around the world go into a storm. Poseidon and the rest of the gods were shocked but he could see a grin on Athena's face. He could not get control of the water as storms sank thousands of ships. He immediately got up and approached Athena yelling at her to stop this. Zeus was shocked at her actions. She ended it then looked around as if confused. The Oceans became calm once more. As the mental blows took his strength away he passed out and laid there. Poseidon immediately went to earth to explain what happened.

Poseidon- "Athena's anger took control of her and she struck at his mind."

Annabeth- "What did he do?"

Poseidon- "I no longer had control of the oceans he made all of them go into a crazy storm."

Annabeth- "Was anybody hurt?"

Poseidon- "No just a lot of ships sank."

Percy- "What happened ouch my head."

Annabeth- "Apparently you created horrible storms on all of the oceans."

Percy- "What?"

Annabeth- "Yep."

Percy- "Why?"

Annabeth- "My mom let her anger take over."

Percy- "That is a first."

Poseidon- "Well I guess I will leave you to alone."

after he left they sat in there room thinking of a way to tell Athena that he forgives her for what happened Annabeth was surprised he would forgive her so soon. He laughed at how she was Surprised. She was confused by why he was laughing at her and what for.

Annabeth- "Why are you laughing?"

Percy- "Because if I stayed angry at her it would be like me staying angry at you I cant."

Annabeth- "Oh."

Percy- "Lets just hope she does not fell to bad."

Annabeth- "Why?"

Percy- "Because if she shows up while we are sleeping I will be more embarrassed then ever."

Annabeth- "I guess that makes sense."

Percy- "why wouldn't it?" 

Annabeth and Percy just sit there talking and are happy to just stay that way but it was getting late so they decided to try and go to sleep. They slept next to each other but they did not hug or anything. In the middle of the night Annabeth moved in her sleep to where her leg was in between his and she was laying on his chest. She smiled in her sleep like a good dream was coming on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: back home on Christmas.**

Percy and Annabeth woke up and they found themselves in the position where Annabeth was on him and he had his arms around her. They got up and were told it was five days until Christmas they were shocked they should have been at school that whole time but they found out that the time would be ignored and since they were going to the same school they could help each other out and by that it will be Annabeth helping Percy. They were told the Lessons are over and they passed so they got on there ship and was sailing back to America before they knew it.

Percy- "that was surprisingly quick."

Annabeth- "Maybe because we wanted it to be quick."

Percy- "I guess so."

Annabeth- "Oh no I forgot I never found somewhere to stay for the school year."

Percy- "My mom would not mind having you stay at our house."

Annabeth- "I cant ask for that."

Percy- "Then I will for you."

they went to sleep around 8 and they stayed in such s position that they would wake up in each others embrace. Percy woke up and a found Annabeth awake in his arms and he hugged her tightly she followed his hug with a kiss.

Poseidon- "You may not want to do that in bed it may lead somewhere."

Percy- "Christ dad why do you do that?"

Poseidon- "Just to shock you."

Percy- "what do you need."

Poseidon- "Just wanted to show you what happened to all of the sea's at once when you lost control."

hey showed Percy how he caused all body's of water to have giant swells and horrible storms he even saw how Zeus could not control any of the storms. He looked in shock at how many ships sank. He sat down completely bewildered he could not think of anything to say. His father looked at him with pity and told him it wasn't his fault. He just sat there. Soon his father left and Annabeth hugged him to comfort him like he did her.

Percy- "How could I do something like that?"

Annabeth- "It wasn't your fault."

Percy- "I guess your right."

Annabeth- "I am right."

she kissed him and all of his worry's melted he just wanted to get off the ship and go see his family with Annabeth along with him. His parents were on the docks to meet him along with Zeus, Apollo, and Athena. They looked at him nervously as if they feared a horrible storm to appear. He was happy to see his parents and felt bad for Athena and forgave her in front of everyone she was shocked.

Percy- "It was an accident."

Zeus- "I would not call it an accident she nearly made you destroy all of the land on earth."

Percy- "It was an accident because of uncontrolled anger not her choice."

Zeus- "This is true."

Percy- "Either way I forgive her."

Athena- "Hmph well I accept it."

Annabeth- "OK well we should go now."

Athena and the other gods just left Percy and Annabeth with his parents so they can talk. Percy was eager and asked his parents if Annabeth could stay the school year at there house. His mother was so excited to have a girl at the house with her. Paul was ok with it and was wondering where she would stay. When they got to his house he saw her suitcase in the living room with her stuff there was anote attached explaining who packed it.

Percy- "I can never get over that."

Annabeth- "Over what?"

Percy- "How stuff or people just appear in my house."

Annabeth- "Oh."

Sally- "So where are we going to put you Annabeth?"

Percy grabbed a drink and was drinking it while listening to Paul when he over heard her ask his mom if she could stay with him in his room and he gagged on his drink in surprise. His mom looked at him coughing then back and agreed Paul laughed at him and told him to calm down. After getting the shock of his life he went and cleaned up his room quickly and let Annabeth put her stuff away. He was surprised at how late it was getting. He found a problem the bed was a one person it would only hold one more if that person lays on the other. He mentioned this to Annabeth and she just decided that they could share it by sleeping together like they did before. He accepted the idea he was used to sleeping with her considering what happened. They ate and talked at dinner.

Percy- "So."

Sally- "Are you guy's situated ok?"

Percy- "Yea."

Sally- "that's good."

Paul- "what was your lessons on?"

Percy- "Lots of stuff the strangest was love."

Paul- "Hmm that was directed at you guy's?"  
Percy- "I would guess so."

Percy was cautious and was aware of everything going on he had a bad feeling his mom was going to say something in front of him he would not like. When they finished they went to there rooms and got settled in. Percy laid down and Annabeth jumped on the bed getting comfortable halfway next to him halfway on him. They went to sleep while wondering what was going to happen tomorrow.

**(sorry for the short chappie)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Party problems**

Percy never expected to be dragged to a party by Annabeth the only other problem was she found Nico and dragged him along as well. Percy could not help but be nervous it was truth or dare with all of the Aphrodite girls Annabeth And Percy And Nico being the only guys. Percy was really expecting to see something bad happen during the whole party. Of course he was correct.

Trinna- "OK here is how the game goes for us you have to do everything said for the dare."

Percy- "No backing out?"

Trinna- "Nope."

Jessica- "Who will go first?"

Trinna- "How about the son of the sea?"

Percy- "Dammit. Fine."

Trinna- "Truth or dare?"

Percy- "Truth."

Trinna- "swear upon the river of Styx to answer everything truthfully."

Percy- "Damn fine I swear it."  
Trinna- "How do you feel towards Annabeth?"

Percy stopped with his mind blown and Nico was looking at him intently he was trying to not laugh at how bad this situation turned out. Percy tried to find away around her Question but could not. He cursed under his breath then thought of saying it in Greek fast enough for no one to catch what he said. He did Unfortunately Trinna and Annabeth heard his response.

Jessica- "What did he say."

Megan- "I don't know."

Kim- "Me neither."

Silena- "I don't know what he said." **(A/N she came back after wish that was granted with Charles)**

Trinna- "Hmm that's interesting."

Annabeth- "Really?"

Percy- "Damn you guys heard that?"

Trinna- "I was expecting a fast response."

Annabeth- "Your not fast enough yet."

Percy- "Shit."

Trinna- "Your turn."

Percy- "All right Trinna truth or dare."

Trinna- "Truth."

Percy- "Who do you like in the camp?"

Trinna- "Damn."

Percy- "Hey its payback time."

Trinna- "Hmm well there is to many to count."

Percy- "Name off your top five"

Trinna- "I never expected personal questions thrown on me. I cant remember there names."

Percy- "Fine if you remember them you have to tell me."

Trinna- OK. Silena truth or dare."

Silena- "Dare."

Trinna- "Get those two to kiss."

Percy- "What two?"  
Trinna- "You and Annabeth."

Percy- "Why are you forcing her to do this?"

Trinna- "I want to see if she can get you two to do something all Aphrodite girls should be able to."

Percy- "I feel like I am a toy for you guys to have fun using."  
Trinna- "What would make you think that?"

Percy- "You are joking right?"

Trinna- "Go ahead Silena."

Silena- "OK."

unfortunately for Percy she pulled out her bow and love arrow and aimed it at him he got up and jumped behind the couch before the arrow flew past his face. Annabeth was sitting there trying to see if he could avoid the arrow. Percy saw the trusses on the walls above there heads and jumped grabbing one swinging himself up there while dodging another arrow. Eventually one of the arrows hit him.

Percy- "Shit."

he sat down next to Annabeth and kissed her then ripped the arrow out with a smile. He got really pissed at what they were saying and then noticed he did not have his shirt on anymore. It did not bother him he had a six pack and was tanned so he was fine with it off.

Percy- "So who is next?"

Selina- "Kim truth or dare?"

Kim- "Dare."

Selina- "Kiss Nico."

Percy- "Ha ha ha ha ha ha Nico I am so going to enjoy watching this."

Kim- "What?"

Percy- "Go on do it already."

Nico- "When this is over I am going to hurt you Percy."

Percy- "Yea right."

they kissed awkwardly and everyone laughed at there discomfort. Percy fell over he laughed so hard Kim asked him what h would choose it took a while for him to calm down. When he calmed down he told her that he wanted dare.

Kim- "I dare you to fight Nico until one of you hits the other."

Percy- "What?"

Kim- "With swords."

Nico- "I am going to enjoy this."

Percy- "Fine."

Percy got up and drew his sword Nico pulled his and they dueled for about half an hour they fought and never touched until Percy used a trick from the water and brought Nico down on one knee Percy slashed and touched his arm. Percy stood straight and then sat down next to Annabeth Nico just scowled and sat down. It was Percy's turn now.

Percy- "OK Megan truth or dare?"

Megan- "Truth."

Percy- "Does your mom have anything planned for us that you were told?"

Megan- "We were not told anything."

Percy- "OK."

Megan- "Annabeth truth or dare."

Annabeth- "Dare."

Megan- "Make out with Percy in front of everyone."

Percy- "What? Why do you guys always choose something like that?"

Megan- "Duh your going out so we have to use it."

Percy- "Damn."

She was forced by swearing to do it and they had a great time eventually they left. Nico was pissed he got dragged there but otherwise happy from the interesting things that happened. Percy could have sworn he saw a camera during the whole thing but could not make sense of it. Annabeth told him to calm down and drive them home before it gets to late. Percy saw Charlie on the road walking next to Silena they pulled over and offered to give them a ride. The accepted and Percy asked how charlie was doing. He just answered that he was doing fine. Percy dropped them off at the camp and drove back to his moms house. When they walked in his mom ad Paul were sitting on the couch waiting for them they explained why they were late and got off the hook.

Percy- "Annabeth the party thing was pretty good."

Annabeth- "I will have to take you to the next spin the bottle one tomorrow."

Percy- "That will be an interesting one."

Annabeth- "Yea one boy and six girls will be one bad night."

Percy- "lets just try and get to sleep the day after that is Christmas."

Annabeth- "yea."

Percy- "It was fun watching Nico react to everything."

Annabeth- "Yea but more so when you reacted to being forced to kiss me."  
Percy- "I would have done it on my own I don't like being forced into something."

Annabeth- "That's funny."

Percy- "Oh just go to sleep."

Annabeth- "No not yet."

Percy- "Why?"

Annabeth explained with a kiss where he gasped from shock so she stuck her tongue in his mouth battling his for dominance. Soon they were hugging each other kissing for the longest of times. Until when they ended it the became seriously sleepy and fell asleep in each others arms. It was interesting when they woke up. They woke up when Percy's mom barged into his room then left seeing the way they were Percy was very pissed at her for barging in and then taking a picture of the way they were. He really wanted to take the camera and break it in half before anyone at camp could see the picture she was going to send there. He was more worried about the video that he figured the Aphrodite cabin made.

Percy- "One second of privacy that's all I ask not much."

Annabeth- "So parent love to do that."

Percy- "Well I am glad it was my mom and not yours."

Annabeth- "Why?"

Percy- "She would have killed me on the spot."

Annabeth- "Your right."

Percy- "So when is this bottle game happening?"

Annabeth- "Very soon."

Percy- "Lets go then."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: spin the bottle is dangerous**

Percy begins to worry because he is the only guy at this party thing and it was spin the bottle he never stopped thinking "shit. shit. Shit." he was more worried though at the fact that they seemed to be enjoying themselves more so when he walked in they got this large glint in there eyes when they saw him. He knew this day was going to be made up of horrible tapes and bad days at camp next week. Annabeth spun to bottle what was weird was that it always landed on him. So he just went along with it. He was fidgeting when the last turn of the day was made. Trinna had spun and it did not seem to stop but eventually it landed on him.

Percy- "What?"  
Trinna- "How?"

Both- "Why?"

Megan- "Just go you two."

they walked in the dark closet and stood there awkwardly he could not bring himself to do anything. So she started by talking she said that the fifth one was him. He was confused at first but then remembered last night. He just smiled and looked around. When the guys opened the door nothing was out of the ordinary. They walked out and sad there goodbyes Percy told her to never bring him to one of those again. She laughed and he drove them home. Christmas was a quick holiday it went by then they went to the camp for Christmas break. When they got there they found a big projection screen in the amphitheater Percy was very nervous about what was going to be played.

Percy- "I am not going the night that is used."

Annabeth- "All they play is video's from the Aphrodite girls."

Percy- "That's what I am worried about."

Annabeth- "Why?"

Percy- "I am pretty sure the recorded both party's."

Annabeth- "Because I was there?"

Percy- "No because we both were there."

Annabeth- "So even if they did no body would understand your feelings you said them to fast."

Percy- "i have a feeling they will slow motion that part."

after saying that he meet up with Grover and they talked about what had happened. Grover was going to the video thing and was so going to see that. Percy just listened and then left for his cabin. He did not go to dinner that night because of the video. He was waiting for the whole thin to be over and he literally could hear the laughter from here. He went out and it was in the middle of the scene where he was dodging the Arrows. Then when one hit all he could hear was "Shit." he even mumbled it out right there. It continued to play to the part where he and Nico battled.

Percy- "Gods dammit why me?"

everyone heard this and the movie paused as he saw everyone turn around. He backed away slowly then turned and ran. He could hear the footsteps behind him and looked the whole camp was following him. He ran to the lake and dived in sinking to the bottom. Everyone was by the lake waiting for him to come up. He got pissed for waiting and let his sword out surfacing standing on the water. They looked at him then his sword and it looked as if he was going to have to fight his way out. He ran at the leader of the group. And slashed. Everyone backed away as he jumped over them using the water as a sling. As everyone turned he made the water form a barrier between him and them. He thought of a way out of this mess and turned slowly towards the projector an evil thought coming to mind. He smiled evilly looked back then ran towards the projector. He could here yells to get someone to stop him. Arrows were flying at him and he turned ready to destroy the projector but he got hit in the gut with an by Clarrise. As his vision failed he let go of the water and feel forward. Everyone was stunned they had seen him get hit dead center in the gut by Clarrise. When they came over Chiron was walking over. They looked at him and saw a tape and note. The note explained to put the tape in.

Percy- "Don't watch the tape or something bad will happen to you."

Annabeth- "What are you doing Percy?"

Percy- "Nothing. bye."

when they watched the rest of the video they noticed why he tried to destroy it. When the story was done they heard someone yell loud enough for everyone to hear a big loud "FUCK!" they ran inside the big house and saw a healed Percy.

Percy- "Who the hell hit me?"

Annabeth- "Clarrise."

everyone left and they all went to sleep. He slept but woke up early the next day and went out to the fields and attacked some of the training dummy's. He even tried out the bow again and started to hit dead shot accuracy. When he was finished he sat down by the water and sat there Annabeth came over a kissed him. He fell backwards and she landed on his making out with him. Soon they heard a camera shudder and looked up to see an Ares child with a camera running through the camp with a picture. As he walked through the camp he kept getting glances from people.

Percy- "I cant wait to go back to school."

Annabeth- "Why?"

Percy- "No one pays attention to me there."

Annabeth- "Oh but I always will."

Percy- "Why did she hit me?"

Annabeth- "She did not want you destroying the Projector."

Percy- "Lets just go so I am not getting glanced at all the time."

Annabeth- "Where?"

Percy- "How about my cabin we can talk there."

Annabeth- "OK."

they did not end up talking very much just sitting and kissing mostly. Eventually Annabeth started to make out with Percy. She never got to for very long because just that moment Trinna burst saying she was sorry. When she saw what they were doing she ran out calling for her sisters. Annabeth heard Percy curse under his breath.

Percy- "Note to self lock the door."

Annabeth- "Just ignore them."

Percy agreed to ignore them and they continued to make out until they heard gasping. He turned with an evil look on his face and saw some people by his door watching in awe at the couple kissing. He got real pissed off at them.

Percy- "Gods dammit is there no privacy?"

After saying that he slammed the door on them and sat down. Annabeth found all of this very amusing. Percy was just waiting for rumors to spread around. He heard the Aphrodite girls talking behind his door. He went back to kissing Annabeth as his door opens. He stops and looks to see who it is this time. There is standing Grover with his mouth open with the Aphrodite girls behind him.

Percy- "The next person to open my door is going to get the shit beat out of them."

Annabeth- "Calm down Percy."

Percy- "Fine I just hate people using me as Entertainment."  
Annabeth- "The gods are."

Percy- "I know but I cant stop them."

Percy shuts the door and locks it. As he kisses her again he can hear yells of excitement. He groans and waits for something to happen. Nothing has happened so they make out once more this time the people are looking through the window it looks as if the whole camp is there. He whispers to Annabeth that they should do this some other time and walks to the window asking what they wanted.

Percy- "OK listen I hate being used as entertainment so go away before I come out there."

Everyone- "OK fine."

Percy- "Gods damn."

Grover- "How was it."

Percy- "Thanks for making everyone else want to know."

Grover- "No problem but?"  
Percy- "Great there no go away!"  
Grover- "OK talk to you later."

Annabeth- "So when do you want to do that again?"

Percy- "How about now since there gone?"

Annabeth- "OK."

they begin there major make out session again. After a while they stop and hold each other. Annabeth wants to be able to see her friend Thalia again and talk to her. Percy wants to ask Artemis if she can visit them during the fourth of July. He is worried that she will say no. Annabeth urges him to try and see. He decides to wait until closer to the fourth of July. It is late and they will be leaving tomorrow. Before they can break apart Annabeth falls asleep in his arms he very much wants to sleep with her again but knows she should return to her cabin. He carries her bridal style while she is asleep and notices that she has her head resting on his shoulder. He walks up to the door and knocks. Malcolm opened noticing Annabeth was asleep let Percy in. Percy walked by some of her cabin mates and laid her down on he bed then left saying goodbye to everyone. Malcolm follows him out.

Malcolm- "So whats up with you?"

Percy- "Nothing."  
Malcolm- "So why did she fall asleep?"

Percy- "She was tried and comfortable in my arms why?"  
Malcolm- "No reason."  
Percy- "Right."  
Malcolm- "Are you trying to say something?"

Percy- "Figure it out."

Malcolm just walks back to his cabin to tell everyone there what he found out. Percy walked by the Aphrodite cabin and heard someone talking to another person. He noticed one voice it was Aphrodite's she was getting the scoop on things that happened between him and Annabeth. He figured that only the parent can look in his cabin no one else can.

Percy- "Wow this is not going to end well."

Percy walked back to his cabin the full way stopping once to talk with Grover and Juniper who were happy. He found them kissing and joked with Grover about how he found t interesting to watch Percy and Annabeth now its the other way around. He went inside and laid on his bed falling asleep quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: back to school again**

**(A/N I will rush through school who cares about it right?)**

Percy woke up to a knock on his door he went and opened it finding Annabeth standing there. He looked at the clock and it said 8 he looked back and let her in. he was confused by why she was here. She went and sat on his bed he walked over and sat with her.

Percy- "Whats up?"

Annabeth- "Cabin mates are asking me why I fell asleep."

Percy- "Oh did you tell them why?"

Annabeth- "yea they did not believe me."

Percy- "Oh well its ok."

Percy made her look at him and smiled then he kissed her making her feel happy again. He forgot he was in his boxers only. Annabeth broke off and teased him about this. He laughed and just told her she can stay here if she wanted. She agreed and they sat together talking until the morning meal bell rang. He got dressed and sat down at his table while sitting there he heard a weird noise. He looked but could not find out where it was coming. He heard a low grunt and looked up.

Percy- "Holy shit."

Annabeth- "What the hell?"

Poseidon- "Hello Percy."

Percy- "Hey dad."

Poseidon- "Hello Annabeth."

Annabeth- "Hi?"

Percy- "where are we?"

Poseidon- "Olympus."  
Percy- "Why?"

Poseidon- "Athena needs to talk to you guys."

Percy- "Oh."

Annabeth was surprised at what happened. The campers where even more surprised at what happened they just vanished. After a very awkward long talk with Athena they were back in there seats in the camp. Everyone was surprised by there arrival. They noticed Percy first. He was wearing very weird armor when they look at Annabeth she had the same. They went to there cabins and took the armor off storing it away and got there stuff to leave. They both got in Percy's car and he drove them all the way to his moms.

Percy- "Well school will suck like always."

Annabeth- "Yea but at least you have me and I you."

Percy- "Yea that is one good thing to come out of this."

Annabeth- "The day is not going by very fast."

they sat down on his couch and talked. His mom came home and found them talking and sometimes kissing in Percy's bedroom. They came up with the idea to go see a movie or see what the Aphrodite girls were doing. He went along with Annabeth's idea of seeing the Aphrodite girls. He sat down while they gossiped and stuff. He just sat there. And looked around when ever he made eye contact with one of the girls she would run off and speak with one of her sister's. He turned to look again just in time to get pushed into a hug with Annabeth. All of the girls went awe and shit he could of sworn there were camera clicks and someone saying get the video recorder but he could not think because of the mind blowing kiss she gave him. He heard one of the girls ask if he could go get some pop from the store. He drove there and on his way back. He could see the front lawn and he was tired. One of the girls came out made everyone come into the hallway he woke up sometime later seeing Annabeth leaning over him. He got up and asked what happened.

Percy- "Dammit I'm tired."

Annabeth- "well that stinks."

Percy- "Of course it does."

he walked over to her and this time he kissed her. He heard the camera clicks and turned now he noticed the camera and really did not care. He stopped and told them that they would be leaving for there house since he was so tired. Annabeth drove afraid that Percy would fall asleep while driving. When he got in the house he fell on his bed and was awake talking to Annabeth for maybe a minute before falling asleep next to her. She fell asleep and there first day of school was tomorrow. When they woke up they really did not feel like going to school but got up and went. The day was like always class upon class and then back to the house. there was no homework it was the first day after all. They sat on the couch watching a movie. Annabeth starts another make out session but this time she sits in his lap. The kiss for what seemed like hours to Percy but then he heard a gasp as his mom walked in. she moved away from the door and into the kitchen shocked into silence then Paul walks in sees and goes to his mom to see her reaction he laughs at it. Annabeth stops and asks them how long they have been here.

Paul- "For about five minutes."

Annabeth- "Oh."

Percy- "Oh no I wonder what my mom will say?"

Sally- "Percy come in here."

Percy- "OK."

Percy walks in and his mom wants to have the talk. Percy falls out of his chair in surprise. She looks at him about to begin when he stops her and asks if Paul or Poseidon can do this considering there guys. She looks at him and laughs leaving Paul and him there to talk. Paul does not bother explaining he knows Percy knows about the talk he is 16. Percy walks out very awkwardly and sits down. Annabeth puts her arm around his shoulders and leans in and kisses him forcefully. He sits there and forces his kiss back. Fighting for the position of kisser. He finally is able to win and moves it along but as they begin to make out Annabeth takes control. Percy never saw it coming. After a while it starts getting late so they decide to hit the sack. They lay down and resume there make out session but Percy moves to her neck kissing her and gently biting. Soon they stop so they can sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: schools over already?**

Percy could not believe how fast the school year went by during that time they fought monsters, talked with Artemis, and had fun. They finished there exams a long while ago and decided to go home and get ready to go to the camp. They packed up. When they finished packing Percy drove them to camp. They got welcomed by the whole camp? They all grinned at them like they were celebrity's they just put there stuff away. They asked what was wrong.

Clarisse- "Go check out the pictures in the big house."

Percy- "Let me guess something about us from the Aphrodite cabin."

Grover- "You would be surprised."

Percy- "No I don't think I would be surprised lets go see."

they go an see and there happens to be a picture of them on the couch Annabeth on top kissing. Percy's jaw drops open and looks at the Aphrodite cabin. After a long conversation with them they went opposite ways in the camp. Percy and Annabeth went to the climbing wall. She was almost to the top when one of the rocks gave way and she fell 20 feet. Percy caught her before she hurt herself. they both fell backwards and Annabeth was leaning against his chest he was against the wall. She turned and kissed him. That is when Clarisse found them and started laughing her ass off drawing attention. Malcolm was walking by and fell flat on his ass from laughing. Annabeth ended Percy's embarrassment with a long kiss. They began to force more out of it then they wanted. Malcolm looked at them jaw hanging open with more of the campers coming to see what was happening. They stayed that way for a while then ran from the group of people watching. When they got by the forest Percy put his arms around her and pulled her down with him. (Here is link to picture of it .com/art/Percy-Annabeth-Permanent-121874081?offset=0 )

Percy- "What did you say the day we got together?"

Annabeth- "I want to build something permanent."  
Percy- "OK good cause I do to."

he leaned in and gave her the best kiss she could have imagined and more. She was so happy she wanted more from him and went into a make out session within half a minute of kissing. (A/N damn she is eager.) they roll along and into the lake and she squeaks from how cold it is but he calms her down with some more kissing. She soon notices that she is completely dry thanks to Percy. After a while they come out of the water but before there out they part so Annabeth gets soaked. She comes out shivering and cold so he hugs her to keep her warm. He takes her to his cabin so she can get changed. He throws her one of his t-shirts and sweat pants. She puts them on and the shirt is a bit loose fitting but better than nothing. Grover walks in and asks what happened considering Annabeth is wearing his clothing.

Percy- "She got wet from the lake so I gave her some clothes to change into."

Grover- "Oh ok well she needs to get changed a war council is being held."

Percy- "OK."

Annabeth was busy taking in the smell of the ocean from his clothing when she was brought back to earth by Percy taking her to her cabin to change. She changes quickly stashing his clothes in her clothing chest. They walk over to the council and can tell this is going to be bad. When they get there people are arguing over who is going to some place. As they walk in they all stop and grin. Percy can tell this wont end well. They sit don talking to each other while looking at the assembled cabin leaders arguing in hushed tones.

Percy- "What is going on?"  
Annabeth- "I don't know they seem to have a plan or something."

Percy- "Well I..."  
Conner- "We have an idea."

Travis- "Yep."

Percy- "what is it?"

Travis- "You two go."

Percy- "Go where?"

Travis- "To Florida."

Annabeth- "You never told us why we are going."

Conner- "The Aphrodite girls need two people to help them get one of the sisters to camp."

Percy- "Oh well then ok."

Conner- "OK then your driving."

Percy- "Driving what exactly?"

Travis- "a SUV."

Percy- "Oh ok."

Annabeth- "OK?"

after they leave Percy and Annabeth talk about how this is weird that they argued about getting them to have someone with them. Percy just gets in the car with the girls and starts driving. Everything is going fine for now but Percy is edgy every time he leaves camp monsters try and kill him like everyday.

Percy- "Dammit."

Annabeth- "What?"

Percy- "Two hell hounds following us."

Percy hit the gas and was flying down the empty street and about 95 when the road ended and the river began. He instantly concentrated on the water while Annabeth was checking the position of the hell hounds in the rear view mirror.

Percy- "Your not going to like this."

Annabeth- "What?"

Percy- "Look."

Annabeth- "Stop."

Percy- "No trust me."

he concentrated and when they came in contact with the water they drove over the top of it. Annabeth could have sworn Percy was going to pass out but once they crossed he was dizzy and tired. He hit the brakes and fell forward on the wheel out cold. Annabeth got out and checked to make sure everyone was ok. After making sure they were ok she brought Percy to the camp she set up. He was still out cold. When he woke up he jumped up looking around. Annabeth was surprised by his instant alertness.

Percy- "What happened there was the water and the car and..."

Annabeth- "We made it across its ok the cars fine and everyone is asleep."

Percy- "Oh ok well where are we?"

Annabeth- " I would say Virginia."

Percy- "Oh we made good progress then."

Annabeth- "Yea we did we should sleep."

Percy- "OK come here."

He pulls he close and lays on the blanket she rolled out in the tent they were in. she cuddled up to him so she would stay warm. He rapped his arms around her keeping her close. She knew he would never let anything hurt her if he could help it. He would do his best to stop it. They laid there and eventually fell asleep. When he woke up he could hear whispers and noticed two of the Aphrodite girls talking while watching them.

Percy- "What the hell?"  
Silena- "Oh so your awake."

Percy- "Now I am."

Silena- "I did not know you guys slept together."

Percy- "Wow a daughter of the love goddess did not know this."  
Silena- "Well she does not tell us everything."  
Percy- "Why are you watching us?"

Silena- "Putting down what I am seeing so Charlie can know."

Percy- "Dammit."

Annabeth- "Whats happening."  
Percy- "The Aphrodite girls are in the tent with us."  
Annabeth- "What?"

after saying that she jumped up and looked around. She sat down after finding the girls near by. Percy was very irritated and wanted to begin driving again so they can get to Florida quickly. He got in the car after packing up the camp. The questions from the girls were endless he lost his anger through driving at about 110 down the high way. There plenty of gasps from the girls they had made it all the way to Miami where they were supposed to pick up the girl. He drove to the pick up point and go the girl. On his way back he noticed something very familiar he pulled over and stopped. Annabeth was wondering why he stopped. When he looked again he had a feeling to follow that path but to go alone and he did not want to leave the girls here.

Percy- "Annabeth drive the girls the rest of the way back I am going to check something out."

Annabeth- "How will you get back."

Percy- "I will go by water."

Annabeth- "OK."

he left and she drove away. He followed the path and what he saw was terrible he found an army of monsters waiting for him. Some explosion bigger than e thought possible came and destroyed almost all the monsters. He flew backwards into the ocean and sank. His father was not able to find him. Annabeth continued she was not around to hear or see the explosion. When she got back to camp he was not there or back yet. Two weeks went by and he still did not return. Each day her hopes were less and less. She would not come out of her cabin anymore fearing he was dead. When he woke up it had been a week and a half since the accident. It was near the fourth of July but still a while away. He started to use the currents of the water to take him to long island but was faced with many monsters. After about a few more days he appeared on the beach bleeding tired and in rags from his destroyed clothing. An Apollo camper found him and got Chiron to bring him back to the big house. He finally woke up and was in the same situation as before when he first came to camp. Annabeth was worried and feeding him some Ambrosia.

Annabeth- "What happened sea weed brain?"  
Percy- "I had to destroy many monsters and fought almost all of the days."

Annabeth- "I am glad your ok now."

Percy was so thrilled to see her that he kissed her not knowing that Grover, Selina, Clarisse, and the new Aphrodite camper where there. When he looked he literally started chocking from surprise. They all laughed then became very quiet. Percy was very confused as to why they looked so stern.

Percy- "Why you guys so stern?"

Grover- "If you were in our position or Annabeth's yesterday you would understand."  
Percy- "what happened?"  
Grover- "We had a monitor set up on you and you almost flat lined."

Percy- "Oh."

when he said that he passed out it was very unexpected from everyone. When he came to his head hurt like hell he held it and groaned in pain. Annabeth looked worried so she asked what happened to Chiron.

Chiron- "He needed rest."

Annabeth- "Oh."

after a while everyone except Annabeth left and he was told to sleep. He really did not want to sleep but Annabeth climbed on his bed and laid next to him hugging him close. He held her close and relaxed. He relaxed so much that he fell asleep instantly after Annabeth fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: fourth of July and Thalia's surprised**

Percy finally was able to get out of the bed in the big house and back to his cabin on the fourth of July. He would constantly sit by Thalia's old tree and just look out at the camp. Annabeth would find him there deep in thought and smiling. She would sit next to him and they would kiss but like always there were people watching and joking. They soon see Thalia and the rest of the hunters come into the camp and head towards the cabin they stay in. Thalia walks back to the two and watch them. Chiron of course tells the campers of the friendly game of capture the flag. Percy is quiet and walks back to his cabin getting his armor ready for the game.

Percy- "Well I guess her goes nothing."

Annabeth- "What are you mumbling about?"

Percy- "Nothing lets just get this game over with."

Annabeth- "Are you ok?"

Percy- "Fine."

she seems so unsure so to keep her sure he kisses her. This makes him full and content. He heads to the forest and is meet by the opposing team it seems the hunters have doubled in numbers. Percy and Thalia meet in the middle of the two teams after speaking to each other in hushed tones they split up and go to there teams. Percy is darkened and quiet thinking over what was said. After the teams go there ways Percy heads of to the south while team one heads north and team two heads west. The only other team there is is just Percy besides that there is the flag protectors. Percy heads towards a open area where the flag is kept. He calmly walks towards it and looks around for surprises. Thalia meets him halfway to the flag. Annabeth's team was the only on to make it close to the flag area and are fighting off a team of hunters. Thalia and Percy begin to fight off and a lightning bolt hits the ground in front of him. he remembers back to the explosion and while he is reminded of that he lowers his sword. Thalia is weary of him but attacks. He is snapped back to reality by a sharp pain in his gut. He looks down and finds Thalia's spear in his gut. She pulls it out as he falls on one knee. She passes him and runs towards the team lead by Annabeth both sides had stopped when they saw him fall. He knew he was close to blacking out. But got up anyways and stumbled towards the flag. He grabbed it and just made it over the territory line when he was shot twice in the back and fell. Annabeth, Thalia, and Chiron rushed over. The wound was not deep and toke maybe 2 minutes to heal. He came up grabbing the arrows in his back and ripped them out winching.

Percy- "Well the first time ever we won."

Thalia- "Yea that is a first."

Annabeth- "Why did you lower your store."

Percy- "Bad memory similar to what happened."

Annabeth- "Oh."

Percy- "I will speak to you guys later."

he walks of and once he is far enough away he begins to run back to his cabin. He walks in and is surprised by Tyson sitting on his bed waiting for Percy to get back. Tyson is so happy to see his brother he jumps up and grabs him in bear hug

Percy- "Tyson its nice to see you."

Tyson- "Hello brother is something wrong."

Percy- "Yes."

Tyson- "Is it about Annabeth?"

Percy- "No, Its is about a bad memory I had and failed to forget it."

Tyson- "Oh maybe Annabeth can help you."

Percy- "Yea maybe."

Percy heads out to go find Annabeth to see if she can make him feel a bit better. He finds her and walks next to her as she wanders along the beach. She turns to him and raps her arms around his neck leaning on him. Staring into his eyes.

Percy- "How are you?"

Annabeth- "I am good you?"

Percy- "Better."

they stand there for a long while just looking into the depths of each others eyes. Percy breaks the silence with a kiss. They hold each other for the longest time possible. He asks her what she wants to do after the fireworks. She cant seem to think of anything.

Percy- "How about we sit on the beach and star gaze."

Annabeth- "That sounds great."

the fireworks were not up for very long but it was amazing none the less. After the end Annabeth and Percy watched the stars. He realized Annabeth was shivering. He opened his coat and hugged her close to his bare chest. She was cold and relaxed once she was close to him. Thalia watched them and thought of it as sweet. Then she saw Selina who was watching them as well. He was in heaven right now. Selina walked over and sat down near them.

Selina- "Hey Percy."

Percy- "Hey how is it going Selina?"

Selina- "Good it looks like its going well for you guys."

Percy- "Yea its great nice to be here with her."

Annabeth- "Its been the best night so far."

Selina stayed for a while and watched them kiss a few times. Thalia walked up during one of the kisses and acted surprised she was before she got used to seeing it happen. Thalia was wanting to rib Percy and Annabeth.

Thalia- "So when did you guys get all lovey dovey."

Percy- "About a day after the end of the war."

Thalia- "Hmm that's nice."

Percy- "Yea its great the only problem is Aphrodite."

Thalia- "Why is that?"

Percy- "We did a quest and had to share rooms and stay in one bed."

Thalia- "Oh awkward."

Annabeth- "Not really we got used to it after a while."

after a short while of sitting Percy got up standing. Annabeth was still lying against his chest for warmth so he gave her his coat and walked her back to her cabin. Selina and Thalia stayed there talking about Percy and Annabeth's relationship. Percy left her at her cabin with his jacket and walked back to his. He laid down in his bunk and fell asleep next to Tyson. Annabeth talked with some of her siblings before going to bed. And joked about her having his coat. Se rolled her eyes and just took off the jacket and laid it on he desk then laid down and fell asleep while her siblings talked to each other about her and Percy.

Malcolm- "Well it looks like its getting serious."

Holly- "Yep I wonder how mom is taking it?"

Malcolm- "Not well I would guess."

Holly- "I wounder how Percy's dad is taking it?"

Malcolm- "He might take it well considering he likes to see his son happy."

Holly- "Then what is up with mom?"

Malcolm- "She has a strong deposition towards Poseidon and Percy because he is his son."

Holly- "Doesn't she want Annabeth to be happy?"

Malcolm- "Of course she just has a difficult time getting used to this."

Holly- "Oh well I hope it does not last long he is a nice guy."

Malcolm- "Yea he is he helped us get through the war."

after a short while of talking Annabeth tells them to stop she really does not want to hear all of this she just wants to sleep so she can see him in the morning and there keeping her up. Percy cant fall asleep. After a short while all of the Athena kids go to sleep accept Annabeth she sneaks out and to the Poseidon cabin. She knocks on the door lightly. Percy answers to empty night and moves letting Annabeth in. she laid on his bed and he laid with her she could finally fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: living on Olympus for three weeks**

Percy woke up early with Annabeth next to him why he woke up was because of Artemis and Apollo at the foot of his bed. Annabeth woke up and found they same thing they were both cautious as to why they came at 6 in the morning.

Percy- "Why are you guys here?"

Apollo- "You are needed on Olympus by Athena and Poseidon."

Percy- "Why do they need us?"

Artemis- "They want you to stay on Olympus so they can watch over you."

Annabeth- "Why! Do they need to bud in with our lives?"

Artemis- "They make sure nothing bad is happening."

Percy- "I would never expect this from my father."

Artemis- "come with us we will get you there Chiron already knows about your departure."

Percy- "Alright but leave for a sec so I can get ready."

they left without question and he grabbed some clothes that matched packing them for the long stay there on Olympus. He walked out after Annabeth to go on a ride with the two. Percy went with Apollo and Annabeth with Artemis. While they flew to Olympus Apollo talked to Percy the whole way and Annabeth with Artemis.

Apollo- "So how is every thing with you and Annabeth?"

Percy- "Fine why?"

Apollo- "Well we began to hear things from Aphrodite on Olympus and wanted to know if it was true."

Percy- "What do you want to know?"

Apollo- "Are you making out?"

Percy- "Yes."

Apollo- "Are you sleeping together?"  
Percy- "Yes!"

Apollo- "Have you.."  
Percy- "No!"

Artemis- "So what has happened with you and Percy?"

Annabeth- "Why do you want to know?"  
Artemis- "We heard some things from Aphrodite."

Annabeth- "What were they?"

Artemis- "Did you guys make out?"  
Annabeth- "Yes more than once."

Artemis- "Did you guys sleep together?"

Annabeth- "Yes where are you going at?"

Artemis- "did you guys ya know?"

Annabeth- "No no not yet."

Artemis- "OK."

they landed on Olympus around 7 and was greeted by Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena. Percy was very nervous about seeing all of them there he kept looking around trying to find exits in case something went wrong. He was slightly backing against the edge of the palace from the gaze of the gods. He looked at Poseidon wanting a way out of the silence and this mess. His father stood there in awkward silence for an hour nobody moved nothing was said. Percy waited until something happened but nothing did. He looked around and saw Aphrodite watching them she was getting ready to walk up and break the silence.

Aphrodite- "What is going on here?"

Percy- "We were told to come here and stay here for three weeks."

Aphrodite- "why are you all standing there?"  
Percy- "That I don't know why."

Aphrodite- "Well lets get you guys a room."

Percy- "Only one room?"

Aphrodite- "Yes only one."

Athena- "I do not approve of this!"

Aphrodite- "Calm yourself."

Annabeth- "Please mom I do not mind."

Percy was caught between a rock and a hard place. Athena was extremly pissed and took it out on the only people she could Poseidon ad Percy. She brought them to a ring to duel Percy reluctantly got ready. No one was around to witness the beating they were about to get. Poseidon did not partake in the duel but watched. Percy was told to begin but instead stabbed his sword in the ground not fighting. He stood straight ready for anything she was about to deal to him. She questioned his will to not fight her and while questioning she attacked. She stabbed him many times he took the blows not every turning away. When he was allowed to leave he was bleeding horribly. When Annabeth saw him she was furious at her mother. Percy just sat down on the steeps to the throne room. When he bleed he only bleed drops. Annabeth brought him some Nectar.

Percy- "Thank you."

Annabeth- "You are welcome."

Percy- "Not surprising."

Annabeth- "What is not surprising?"

Percy- "The blows you mother dealt they were all painful."

Annabeth- "I will not forgive her!"

Percy- "Please forgive her."  
Annabeth- "NO! Not after what she did to you."

Percy- "She did it because she thought we did something we haven't."

Annabeth- "Fine I will forgive her for you."

Percy felt better and his wounds healed but he was still trying to get over the fact that there staying on Olympus like gods. He gt up a little while later and went to the room that Aphrodite had given them. He groaned at the sight. There laid a posted bed with curtains and satin sheets. He checked his clothes and they were folded and put away nicely.

Aphrodite- "Like the room I set it up just for you guys."

Percy- "It disturbs me a bit but otherwise ok I don't know about Annabeth and Athena."

Aphrodite- "I think Annabeth will get used to it Athena will not like it."

Percy- "Still though I mean this is a bit much."

Aphrodite- "Yes but it may improve your guys relationship."

Percy- "We are fare in it already."

Aphrodite- "Yes I know you sleep together but nothing more?"

Percy- "NO! We are not ready yet."

Aphrodite- "I can make to people will not have kids."

Percy- "your just saying that to get us farther into a relationship."

Aphrodite- "No I mean it."

Percy sat down on his bed and rubbed his aching head. Aphrodite walked away with a smile on her face. Annabeth walked past her wondering what happened. When she walked into the room she was shocked at the way it looked. She looked at the clock and it was getting late so she shut the door and changed. Percy just changed and got in bed next to her as she cuddled up to him he found himself drifting into sleep next to her sleeping body.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: Percy meets his sister**

Percy woke up from his first night on Olympus. He iris messaged his mom who wanted him to take a trip to her house for about an hour. Percy told his father and he agreed to let him go saying his car was in the parking lot. When Percy got to the lobby he ran out to his car. He drove over to his moms house and walked in.

Percy- "Hello anyone home?"

Sally- "I am here I have some news for you."

Percy- "What is it?"

Sally- "We adopted a girl."

Percy- "Really!"

Sally- "yea come look she is only 5."

Percy- "Cool this is awesome!"  
Alexa- "Hewo."

Percy- "Hello."

Sally- "would you want to hang out with her for a while."

Percy- "Can I call Annabeth first?"

Sally- "Sure."

Percy called and explained what was happening and wanted Annabeth to be there to see his new sister. She was so excited to see the little girl she came down the elevator. Percy cursed under his breath telling his mother he will be back after picking up Annabeth. He drove over there and got Annabeth just as she left the building.

Annabeth- "How old is she?"

Percy- "Five years old."

Annabeth- "Cool."

they pulled up the drive way and entered the house Percy looked around and found them sitting in the living room. He pulled up a chair and they sat with his new sister. They talked for a sort while the girl liked Annabeth and Percy. They Percy got a mental call from his father telling them they should return soon. Percy mentioned this in a hushed tone to Annabeth. His mother knew something was wrong. Percy looked back and smiled saying that they had to leave. As he opened the door a wound that did not heal yet from Athena re opened and bleed through his shirt. He stopped feeling the warm liquid on his back and quickly left before his mom could say anything.

Annabeth- "Percy are you ok?"  
Percy- "Yea a wound just re opened and they saw the blood bleed through my shirt."

Annabeth- "Lets go back to Olympus and get you fixed up."

Percy- "If you don't mind I am going to write a letter to them when I get back."

Annabeth- "OK."

Percy walked into the elevator with Annabeth and was sent up to the top and into Olympus he drank some nectar when he entered. His father wanted to find out what happened. Percy mentioned his new sister and Poseidon was cool with the information. Percy walked back to his room so he could writ his letter. After finishing his letter he got ready to walk around Olympus when his father had some important information for him. He had made three chairs where when Percy sat in them he had control of every lake in the world it would not strain him to much. Percy was bewildered there was one on Olympus, in camp, and at home. He decided to test out this chair. The second he sat down he could see every lake and what was happening there. Annabeth saw him in a chair next to his fathers.

Annabeth- "Hey Percy whats up?"

Percy- "Hey Annabeth just watching all of the lakes."

Annabeth- "How?"

Percy- "My dad made three chairs and with those I can control the lakes and see them."

Annabeth- "That's nice."

Percy- "What do you want to do?"

Annabeth- "Walk and talk and stuff."

Percy- "OK lets go."

Percy and Annabeth walked through Olympus and saw many of the gods multiple times and stopped in front of the throne room doors. Percy could not help it so he kissed her unfortunately for hm her mother was walking out of the room at the time. He tensed knowing she would most likely kill him. He did not want to get stabbed again so instead he took off his shirt and showed her the wounds and scars from the stabbing. Other than that he was well built and tanned. He put his shirt back on and went to his seat next to his father. He concentrated on the great lakes and found the way they were at the time and made them calmer. After a while he heard a noise in the back round and saw the gods in there seats. He looked around and found them watching him. He went back to controlling the lakes he sent some of his frustration to a lake making a storm brew on it. After coming back to seeing them he noticed they were waiting for him to leave he got up and walked away to his room. He could barely make out that they were arguing about the seat and his control. He sat down and Annabeth kissed him making him feel better. he had mailed his letter about an hour ago but had gotten an response an hour later.

Percy- "Not surprising there talking about the seat."

Annabeth- "It is not that bad."

Percy- "No its not but I like the idea."

Poseidon- "Hey Percy I need to tell you that yo cant have control of the lakes."

Percy- "I understand thanks for the attempt though."

Poseidon- "OK it can be used instead to speak with me directly."

Percy- "That's cool."

after that small talk Percy laid down on the bed and Annabeth rolled over on top kissing him. They made out for a while but he could tell she was tired it was 10 at night and he needed to sleep. They stopped and she rested on him while drifting off into sleep like he did. The weeks went by uneventfully for them. When they got back to the camp he found the chair in the amphitheater by his table. When on his way to dinner he remembered something important to ask him. H sat in the seat and leaned on his right hand he contacted his father. Everyone was looking at him as he sat in the the throne like seat.

Percy- "Dad are you sure I have no control over the lakes?"

Poseidon- "you can control the weather for the one at camp but nothing else."

Percy- "OK thank you for the info."

the kids at there tables looked at him as he turned to the lake and concentrated. A storm formed over the lake everyone looked at him then the storm. He grinned at his success he then stopped the storm clearing it up. He concentrated again and created the calmest waters possible. After a successful move like that. He then turned back to his table consulting all the things he can do with that body of water. He ignored all the looks directed at his back. He warned the Naiads what he was going to try. He put the lake into a swirl pool. He calmed the water then concentrated on it began to move slowly he had created a fast current. When he was done he brought his concentration back to everyone they watched him he got up and walked away from the dinner area and to the lake inspecting it. He watched it for a while then returned to his seat. He gave a look at Annabeth and she nodded her head in agreement. Percy called a mist and spoke to her mother telling her they would be over soon. He concentrated a conjured a storm to distract everyone. As they looked away he and Annabeth ran to his car on his way he got his sword ready the glow from it attracted the campers attention he swore and ran faster to the car. The storm was out of control and no one could stop it only Percy could and he was busy in his car driving somewhere.

Percy- "I had a bad feeling something was happening at my house I checked and I was right."

Annabeth- "Lets go then."

Percy- "I just hope we get there in time."

Annabeth- "We will make it."

they pull up to the house and find multiple monsters looking for his sister so they could take her and hurt him. He destroyed them and told his mom that she would stay at camp or she could die if not. She did not want the girl dying so she allowed it. He put her in the back seat and speed away when he got to camp he made the barrier let her through from now on. When he entered the camp he looked and saw the storm still going but much more crazy. He ran to the chair and Dionysus was in it trying to stop the storm. When he approached Dionysus got up and he got in the chair focusing on the storm ending it then running to the big house and looked for his sister. He found her on the couch waiting for him. He wondered where she would stay. Chiron was determined to keep her in the big house.

Percy- "Dad my sister is in camp but does not have a god parent where should she stay?"

Poseidon- "The big house would be best."

Percy- "Of course it is safer there ok."

Percy had just finished his conversation when he felt the tip of a sword at his back. He turns to find Clarisse holding a sword at his gut. He looks behind her to see his sister watching him with a sword pointed at his gut. He is wondering why she would have a sword at his gut the increasing pressure making him bleed slightly was not his favorite sensation.

Percy- "what are you doing Clarrise?"

Clarrise- "How did you control the weather."

Percy- "That would be nothing you need to know."

Clarrise- "I will find out."

Percy- "I doubt it."

Percy left in a hurry and ran straight to his cabin and stopped there grabbing some stuff to keep Alexa comfortable. He ran back into the house and was faced with a terrible pain exploding in his head. He stopped and saw a rolling field and one person being stabbed while everyone watches he falls. After the vision he walked into the living room. He meet up with Annabeth and kissed her but did not realize that Alexa was watching them. Percy was extremly tired but was able to put Alexa to sleep. He went back to his cabin and Annabeth stayed with him there sleeping together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen: frustration is evident**

Percy woke up after Annabeth she got up and went to her cabin earlier. He was dressed and walked to breakfast he sat in the chair and was so frustrated at the amount of monster he wanted to ask Nico who sent them but he was with Hades right now. He is so frustrated the lake had the largest storm the campers had seen and the ground under the trembled. When they looked around they saw all of the building shaking. Annabeth felt bad for him so she went up and put a hand on his shoulder almost instantly the shaking stopped and the storm disappeared. The campers were confused as how one touch from Annabeth could calm him. She went back to her seat with her cabin mates they all watched closely at Percy he seemed to be consulting someone and after each second he got more angry. He got up from his chair and ran to the forest. Everyone looked but was immediately occupied by the giant earthquake Percy unleashed on the camp.

Annabeth- "Percy where are you going?"

Percy- "To lose my anger."

Annabeth- "Percy! Wait!"

Percy continued running Annabeth followed him. He ran for a short while but Annabeth caught up to him and spun him around knowing a touch will not calm him she kissed him. He turned all of that anger and frustration into his kissing back. They got into the largest make out session they ever thought they could. The earth quake stopped the second they kissed. The campers were surprised at the sudden stop and ran to the forest.

Annabeth- "What got you so frustrated?"

Percy- "I don't know if my sister has a godly parent or why Nico knows who sent the monsters."

Annabeth- "What was that conversation about?"

Percy- "What my father knew about it."

Annabeth- "He did not know much?"

Percy- "No he did not and it frustrated me beyond belief."

Annabeth- "Lets not deal with angering things right now."

Percy was attacked by a kiss again but could feel that people were getting closer. He turned and ran far from the place with Annabeth not far behind. They stopped by Zeus's fist and kissed there after a while he ran back to the camp. Annabeth went back to breakfast and sat with her siblings. Percy need to know about his sister so he started his car and began to leave before Annabeth stopped him getting in as well. He drove over to his mothers and walked in.

Percy- "Mom what is the information of Alexa's parents?"  
Sally- "her father went missing and her mother died in a car accident."

Percy- "I see is she Dyslexic and does she have A.D.H.D?"

Sally- "Yes she does."

Percy- "then you adopted a half blood."

Sally- "That I never knew."

Percy left after a while and back to camp to tel iron what he learned from his mother. When Chiron heard the news he wanted to know what the parent was of Alexa. Percy quietly left the big house and to his cabin as he walked to it he saw Alexa walking around when she approached him he found Chiron right next him and Annabeth walking up to him. As he looked back at Alexa he saw a symbol for Hermes appear above her head. Well they now know what parent she has and she has been moved into Hermes cabin.

Percy- "Hmm I will be at the lake."

Annabeth- "OK I will be over there soon."

Percy sat by the lake on the pier and watched the naiads weave there baskets. Annabeth walked up and laid her head on his shoulder. Alexa was happy to be with her siblings but missed her brother. Percy was set on going to the underworld to talk with Nico about who sent the monsters. Percy was about get up when Annabeth held him down and kissed him trying to make him stay with her. She got him to stay there with her and kiss. After the time they kissed Percy went and talked to Chiron.

Chiron- "What do you need Percy?"

Percy- "When will Alexa begin her training?"

Chiron- "Next week I need you to train her personally."

Percy- "Why do you want me to train her why not Annabeth?"

Chiron- "Annabeth will be in charge of teaching her Greek you have everything else."  
Percy- "Why?"

Chiron- "You are her brother."

Percy- "OK well what do I start with?"

Chiron- "What you do everyday."

Percy- "OK."

Percy left and went to Annabeth explaining what was going to happen. He walked to his cabin Tyson had left a long while ago. After going in Annabeth came in and locked the door hugging him. He hugged back and sat down. She hopped on his lap and kissed him. They did not get very far as it was 9 at night and they really needed to sleep. Before either could get up and move they fell asleep.


End file.
